Many members of the population have difficulty in swallowing solid dosage forms. This is particularly true for the very young, the old and the infirm but can also apply to others particularly if there is not a ready supply of liquid (eg water) to wash down the solid dosage forms.
If the active medicament to be administered has a taste which is perceived by the patient to be unpleasant, then the patient will be less inclined to take the medicament. Several methods of overcoming or masking the taste of unpleasant tasting medicaments have been proposed. Many of these involve coating either the solid dosage form or smaller particles containing the medicament with a material which does not dissolve or disperse in the mouth. Coatings of this type can however slow down the absorption of the active medicament as the coating must be removed before the active medicament can be absorbed either in the stomach or in the gastrointestinal tract.
Another solution to the problem of administering medicines to those who find it difficult to swallow solid dosage forms is to use liquid or gel compositions containing the active medicament. These compositions are not however suitable for everyone. The amount of liquid or gel formulation can vary from dose to dose as the patient or a carer has to dispense an appropriate amount of the composition for example by pouring the composition into a measuring spoon or container. If insufficient care is taken doing this the patient may not be given the intended dose of the active medicament. There is also the possibility that some or all of the intended dose will be spilled before it can be administered, particularly if the patient is reluctant or not in a reasonable physical condition to take the medicine or is uncooperative.